Walworth Sentiments
by WhiteMage1
Summary: Great Expectations from a different perspective. A letter written by Wemmick in an entirely private personal capacity.


It has come to my attention that a Mr. Provis –whom I formerly believed was still in New South Wales - has come to England on the purpose of seeing Pip. I had, upon his insistence, sent him the particulars of Pip's address by way of post. What I say now must be taken entirely as a Walworth sentiment, as none of this may be spoken of in Little Britain where nothing concrete may ever be said. Forgive the pause in my script, but I must tip the Aged P a nod or two –he so loves them that it's a pleasure to do so.  
  
Pip took up the matter with my employer and, from what information I can appropriate or speculate about, I take it that the arrival of the colonist from New South Wales was confirmed between the two –so far as Mr. Jaggers was likely to admit – perhaps in addition to other matters. I expect to see Pip here at Walworth sometime soon as he will most likely require my assistance and what sentiments I can give him in my private personal capacity, as opposed to what he may learn from me in the office. I am not sure of what he will ask, but I will certainly do my best to assist him, so long as he acknowledges that I may only do so much.  
  
It makes me uneasy to think that his benefactor might take such bold steps as he seems capable of and even Jaggers may not be able to swing things suitably for him. It makes me uneasy to think of all that portable property hanging in the balance, ready to slip at any moment if it isn't grabbed hold of by Pip. I have told him and I will tell him again how important it is, when I have the chance. He risks a great deal in this endeavour.  
  
I had sent him a note the day before yesterday in order to warn him of certain matters, which serve to emphasise the above point, specifically a warning to not return to his quarters. He came to visit on the task of deeming it very plain that he must see me in regards to the note, finding that he wished only my Walworth sentiments to be taken. He really is quite a helpful fellow when it comes to doing that one asks of him in ones home. Mr. Pip was very nervous, as could be seen from the burning he gave the sausage he was toasting, but I was sure that he understood my meaning. I had received rather disturbing news the other day from a certain place where I once took Mr. Pip –even in such a private correspondence as this one can never be too careful in avoiding leaving documentary evidence- which stated that a person not unmentioned before and not wholly unpossessed of portable property had not been seen where he should have been seen and that conjectures had been raised and theories formed. Along with this the tenants of the place were heard to say that he, he being my friend and associate Mr. Pip, had been watched, though I could not say then and even now will not say by whom. I do not believe I have to remind you again that even this must not clash with my official business, do I? There are many curious things said in the place where I heard the news that prompted the delivery of the warning note. I was sorry to not give him more news, but Little Britain could not have been interfered with on any account.  
  
On the other hand, it gives me great pleasure to notice that so far I have been able to help him along when he has had need of it. I have witnessed first-hand that Herbert is getting along quite well in his new position at Clarriker's. Mr. Pip was well to find a friend in Herbert and I, though I may disagree with myself outside of these circumstances, believe it was noble of him to repay him as he could. Herbert has gone ahead of him in the transaction again by devising a plan for keeping Mr. Pip's visitor safe, out of reach of London filth, out of the everyday routine of things and in a convenient place if there should come a time when prudence speaks well of that option. Though all of this has a wonderful organisation to it, it is so filled with confusion to any suspicions so as to make it doubly blessed.  
  
After this visit I departed, discarding and shedding the layers of the Walworth side of me even as I added one in the form of my coat, stepping out into the day, nearing more and more the place of my employment. Now it is approaching time when I must once again make the same transformation, after tipping the Aged a nod or two in company with a wave. I shall burn this after I am done with this, for there is nothing else to be done for it.  
  
Strictly in a private, personal capacity,  
  
Wemmick. 


End file.
